A Love Letter
by YaoiLoverSmut69
Summary: Kevin slips a lover letter in Edd's locker in order to confess his love secretly. How would Edd feel when he reads the love letter? Rev!KevEdd


**A Love Letter**

Disclaimer: I Don't Own EEnE.

Summary: Kevin slips a lover letter in Edd's locker in order to confess his love secretly. How would Edd feel when he reads the love letter?

Pairing: Rev!KevEdd

* * *

><p>Kevin -a ginger with brilliant emerald colored eyes has always been in love with Edd. It didn't start until seventh grade when he realized his sexuality. He was always too scared to approach the handsome fellow scared of rejection. So he had come up with a plan to confess his feelings to the swim team captain without being found out.<p>

A love letter! That was the perfect idea he wouldn't even sign his name do to embarrassing reasons. It was a perfect plan but also a bit cliché but simple things always work. A ton of girls sent Edd letters even though he isn'tiinterested he always reads them. The reason he didn't sign his name was because Edd would always correct the grammar errors and return it to the person embarrassing them in front of the entire school and that couldn't be Kevin.

This was his first time ever confessing his feelings to someone. He had told Nazz he loved her but that didn't count because it was in a sibling type of way. He was also scared of rejection another reason he didn't sign hja name, he didn't even know if Edd was straight or gay. He surely didn't show any signs of liking girls or boys it could be possible he didn't like neither.

Kevin's hands were shaking as he approach the other's locker. It was towards the end of the day and everyone else was in class. The last period was Kevin's free one so he could do anything he wanted. Normally he was in the library help putting books away but today he wanted to deliver his letter. He glances around to make sure the hallway was completely empty but he failed to notice the icy blue eyes staring right at him.

With a huge grin his slides the letter through the vents and sighs that was so much weight off his shoulders he didn't think he could actually do it. Staring at the locker he was starting to have second thought and hja grin quickly turned into a panic look as he pulled his ginger hair gently.

_'I can't believe I just did that, I put my love letter in Eddward Vincent's locker! What if he knows its my handwriting we did do projects together though he didn't pay much attention to me. This confess is definitely a one-sided thing'_

He slowly released his hair coming himself down. His lips tugged down into a frown, it was true Edd never noticed him. He didn't even spare him a side glance or ever talk to him like he doesn't even exists in his world. The sound of the final bell ringing scared him as he ran off down the hall before anyone noticed he was at Edd's locker.

.

.

Edd stepped out from his hiding spot, when he noticed the ginger at his locker he wondered what the other was doing. He didn't want to scare him away so he just sat back and watched as he looked around for people. This made Edd rasie an eyebrow. His eyes widen slightly when the small ginger boy slipped a letter in his locker.

Did that ginger just shove a love letter through his locker vents. He couldn't believe it, he was disgusted by the idea the little ginger was cute plus they did have a couple classes together he was very smart but not on his level. The bell rung and he chuckled as the boy took off running down the hallway.

Edd slowly walked towards his locker ignoring most of his friends from the swim team. He opens his locker for some weird reading he felt excited about reading this love letter. He swings the door open nearly hitting his ffriend Vanessa in the face with it. He ignored her ranting and grabs the letter quickly opening it.

_Dear Edd,_

_I love you! _

_Whenever I see you, you bright up my day. You are the light that draws the darkness away in my life. I have alwaysbeen in love with you for so long and I can no longer hide or keep in my feelings for you. I find it hard everyday to not be able to have you to myself. I always imagine your arms around me. Your kisses. Your touch. I want you but I know I can't have you. We live in two different worlds. But I can't help but imagine being with you and what it would be like. Sadly this is only my imagination._

_- Love Anon _

Edd stares down at the letter his heart slowly beating. His cheeks were a light pink as he folds up the paper looking down. His slides the paper into his pocket shutting his locker. His covers his face with his hand as he started blushing up towards his ears. To think his Pumpkin was in love with him was great. He would definitely be speaking with him tomorrow.

"Edd...are you okay?" Vanessa asked slowly. She watches him read the letter and laughs at his reaction. "OMG YOUR IN LOVE WITH WHOEVER WROTE THAT LETTER!" she yells which causes the other to blush even more.


End file.
